Some printing apparatuses include a nip formed by opposed members. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip where the members treat the marking material to form images on the media.
In such printing apparatuses, media can be stripped from one of the members using a gas flow. It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods that can strip media from surfaces efficiently using a gas flow.